The New Reikai Tantei
by Meikyuu Kanashimi
Summary: Not your standard girl joins the Reikai Tantei fic. Not your standard girl either. Samantha Kay Kaiba is married to Seto Kaiba and had two technophobiacs for parents. Could her life get weirder? Once she dies, yes.
1. Death Comes on Swift Wings

A new Reikai Tantei  
  
Summary: Samantha isn't your average English 22-year-old girl. Her parents are technopoibiacs and she's been married to Seto Kaiba for 2 years. One more thing she just died and the Reikai has no clue what to do with her so they handle it the same way they did wiht Yusuke. They let her come back to life. Not your average gril joins the reikai tantei fic. Worth the read.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Angst/Action/Adventure and some Romance  
  
Chapter 1: Death comes on swift wings to those who fall of bridges  
  
The bridge had been standing there since before anyone could remember. As a result of it's delapidated state it had been roped off to everyone. Yet, as I'm sure you know that didn't stop most of the children from dareing each other to run across it to see if it would break.  
  
The bridge had been built across the small creek many, many years before. It had once stood tall in all it's glory but, because of people ignoring it the wooden bridge was developing an alarming sag to it. It was going to fall down any day now. Or at least that's what many thought.  
  
Samantha didn't think so. She loved the bridge even though it would fall down soon. It was placed in the middle of the woods, only about a mile away from her house. Living in the buisness world nature wasn't something she got to see every day. Samantha was happily married to the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, Seto Kaiba. Their second anniversary was comming up the next week.  
  
On this particullar day Samantha had decided to go out to the bridge before lunch to get some fresh air. Her husband was off at a buisness meeting and wouldn't be home for a few hours. Her shoulder length dark brown hair was put up in a pony tail so it wouldn't get in her face. She had eyes that were a bluish green.  
  
She had grown up in a small town on the coast of the United Kingdom. Her parents were both technophobiacs and lived in isolation. She was even homeschooled because her parents couldn't stand school buses.  
  
Imagine how angry they were when Samantha had announced she was going to marry Seto. They were fuming. They didn't even come to her wedding.  
  
The railing on which Samantha was leaning on suddenly gave way and she fell over the edge. The bridge barely missed her head and she was able to grab onto it. She was dangling precariously off the bridge with the rushing creek about 50 feet below her. Before realising so she screamed as the bridge creaked and groaned.  
  
Moments later Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Mai, Bakura, and Duke came running onto the bridge upon hearing the scream. Now I'll let you do the math. One person + really old bridge = railing collapse so: eight people =the same really old bridge = ????? You guessed it the weight of all eight adults collapsed the bridge and all of them plunged to their doom.  
  
Fortunately, or unfortunately however you choose to view it, everyone but Samantha landed on top of the bridge while she was crushed under it's weight. She had been knocked unconsious so she didn't know she had suffocated to death under the rubble.  
  
And that's how at 11:26 PM Samantha Kay Kaiba was, 15 minutes after the collapse occured, was pronunced legally, wiht out a doubt, dead. And that's how a whole new chapter in the same girl's life, or should I say death, was opened.  
  
A/N: I know short chappie. But next time she meets: Botan, Koenma, and Yusuke. So tune in next time at the same YGO YYH place!!!!!!!! ((sry my bro's obsessed with Batman)) 


	2. My Life

The New Reikai Tantei  
  
A/N: Note that stuff spoken the "blah" is Japanese and *blah* is english. Chapter 2: My Life  
  
As she fell Samantha saw her life flashingf before her eyes. Only it wasn't her whole life only her life since she met Seto. First she saw when they first met.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
A twelve-year-old Samantha and her People to People class walked throught the Japanese Technology Expo. Of course none of it made any sense to anyone since no one spoke Japanese. It had the most advanced technology in the world there. The spotlight was on Kaiba Corp and the CEO's adopted son. He wasn't there though and everyone seemed to be frantically looking for him.  
  
While Samantha tried to make sense of everything a door creaking interrupted her thoughts. It lead to the roof. Somehow it drew her to it, invinting her to go through it. Her first intention was to quickly close it and meet back up with her group. But, as she stepped closer the door called to her. Samantha was a Nency Drew fan and could not resist a good mystery. So by the time she reached the door she found herself, instead of closing it, going through it. It was a fire escape and the old metal stairs creaked and groaned as she climbed towords the roof. When she finnaly reached the top she saw there was a boy sitting up there.  
  
He had brown hair and was wearing a suit. He was sitting on the opposite end of the building from where the fire escape was with his legs dangling over the edge. His hands were resting on the edge on the roof.  
  
Samantha watched him wondering what he was doing up here. She gathered that he seemed to be too absobed in his own thoughts to notice her. So she decided to sneak up behind him.  
  
She was only a few feet away from him when he pushed off the roof with his hands. Then, in that instant she realised just what he intended to do. He was trying to commit suicide.  
  
Reaching over the edge and grabbing the boy's coat, she had stopped his fall.  
  
"Let me go!" the boy complained in japanese.  
  
*I have no clue what you just said but I'm pulling you up anyway,* Samantha stated, doing just what she said, pulling the boy up.  
  
"What did you do that for?" he asked.  
  
*Why did you jump?* she asked, ignoring his question.  
  
"Why do you care?" the boy asked.  
  
*This is stupid you probabaly don't even understand english,* Samantha stated. *Well, in any case you need to get back to.....wherever you came from,*  
  
"I don't want to," the boy proclaimed, deciding to mess with her head.  
  
*You can't understand me right? If you speak english then I probabaly look like an idiot talking to myself* she stated. Then she grabbed the boy's arm and tried to drag him towords the fire escape.  
  
"Let me go," the boy protested, yanking his arm away.  
  
Samantha looked at him with confusion then said. *Grr I am so angry at you now and I don't even know your name! That's a first. Plus you don't even speak english so I don't know why I even bother talking. It's like talking to a wall. No, not a wall, walls don't jump off buildings. It's like talking to a....a....a....umm....a japanese wall that jumps off of buildings,*  
  
"If I'm a wall than that makes you an idiot for tryng to move me," he stated.  
  
*GRRR! Just shut up!* she yelled.  
  
*Fine then,* he said, in perfect english.  
  
*You can speak English? I would strangle you but, seeing as you want to kill yourself that would be doing you a favor* Samantha stated.  
  
*I'm not leaving until I jump,* he said, stubbornly.  
  
*Fine, jump then, see if I care.........um.........what's your name again?*  
  
*Kaiba Seto,* he stated.  
  
*Well Kaiba, I'll tell Mr. Seto that you're trying to commit suicide if you don't come with me,* she stated, thinking Seto was his last name.  
  
*God you have a thick head. My first name is Seto and my last name is Kaiba* he said very slowly as if talking to a two year old.  
  
*Sor-ry,* she said, then grabbed his arm and pushed him down the fire escape.  
  
***End flashback***  
  
That memory hadn't been particullarly pleasnt. But, Seto had offered to teach Samantha japanese during the few months that she would be there. Then she had learned that she would be staying in Japan because her parents wanted her to have a better education. Next she remembered when Seto proposed it had been 7 years since they first met. It was after one of his tournaments was over and everyone was celerating Seto's victory.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Everyone was congragulating Seto on his victory. Yugi and his friends were there too. They hadn't participated in the tournament, Yugi had given up his title when he married Tea. So had Joey, only because Yugi had. Everyone expected him to propose to an American girl that he had been going out with for a few years named Jen.  
  
Then Seto grabbed Samantha and lead her out onto the deck where they could see the stars.  
  
They usually talked to one another in english since it was easier for Samantha. They had been going out for four years now.  
  
*Aren't the stars beautiful tonight Seto?* Samantha asked.  
  
Seto simply nodded and turned towords her. *You know I love you right Samantha?* he asked.  
  
*Yes,* she replied, slightly startled she did know but. Seto wasn't exactally one for public affection.  
  
*Then will you marry me?* he asked, getting down on one knee.  
  
Jen, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, and Duke nearly fell over in shock. They had been eavesdopping, of course. Even thought they didn't speak japanese they figured it out when Seto got on one knee and pulled out a ring. Seto and Samantha looked at them for they had made a loud noise. I mean seven people yelling "WHAT!!!" in japanese is bound to make quite a racket.  
  
*Yes,* Samantha said, hugging Seto tightly.  
  
"What did she say?" everyone else asked, for they didn't know one word of english.  
  
"You guys are idiots aren't you?" Mokuba asked, wlaking out of the shadows. "Can't you tell? She said yes,"  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Then before she could get to the wedding Samantha woke up and saw herself lying motionless under the wreckage of the fallen bridge.  
  
Everyone else was unconsious on top of it, they all seemed to be alive.  
  
Then a girl wearing a pink kimono and having blue hair popped up behind her.  
  
"Hello," she said, smiling.  
  
"Umm....Hi and who are you?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Why I'm Botan," Botan said.  
  
"Ok, then why am I here and under the bridge?" she asked.  
  
"Because you're dead silly," Botan replied, as cherrful as ever.  
  
END CHAPPIE.  
  
Wow that was long. I need a break. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
